Yagura: Happy Birthday!
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: Birthday story for Yagura; the Three-Tails Jinchuuriki AND Fourth Mizukage's Birthday. He is my favourite male character and only belongs with Sakura (kuhu), I only ship him with her. Sakura has been chosen to take the Hokage's place in the upcoming birthday of his. Sakura's friends have been chosen to spy on her and her progress with Yagura himself. Plot Summary in story.


**A/N: It's Yagura, the Sanbi Jinchuuriki and Yondaime Mizukage's birthday today! As you can tell he is my favourite MALE character (one of them) from the Naruto series. To celebrate, why not a fic on his birthday? So that's what I decided. Utakata and Ino will get one too. I forgot Tenten T.T!**

**Wr. 30415  
UPD 50415  
UPD 90415  
NAME 150217**

SPOILER SUMMARY BELOW

**Plot Summary:** Sakura has been chosen by Tsunade, with the help of her best friend Ino Yamanaka to visit one of her Kage friends who is about to have a birthday which he-himself does not even realise himself. The Hokage is ill, Sakura has been chosen to take her place.  
-Visiting him everyday has been enthralled in her daily missions to come. Her cheeky friends - that of a certain Yamanaka, Hyuuga and.. uh.. a Tenten come to spy on her progress with the pupil-less pink eyed man. The who wears green matching the Haruno name of Sakura's.

* * *

**Yagura: Happy Birthday!**

The Hokage filing some papers in the office of the Hokage Mansion, until she received a letter from a messenger bird. The letter informed her that it was an invitation to the Mist to celebrate the Fourth Mizukage's birthday.

Tsunade, who had been replying to the message had stumbled onto her desk and had apparently fallen ill. Shizune witnessing this, "Tsunade-sama! Are you okay? I told you not to drink excess sáke yesterday!"

"I'm fine Shizune.. just.. gather the girls of Naruto's generation here and assemble them."

"Yes! _Naruto's generation? Does she she mean Sakura and the others?_" she thought, and with that Shizune dropped Tsunade on the floor and followed her orders. Rushing out the door to gather the chuunin girls of the village.

Shizune knew where they were, "BBQ!" she screamed as she slammed open the doors. She looked through one of the curtains to find Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten gossiping about 'cute boys' and ranking them on a scale of a hundred points.

"So-so.. what about Naruto?"

Sakura and Ino had their hands on there chins, "Umm..." both gave a faulty expression and then looked at each other at the same time as their head shot up while lifting a finger, "Zer-"

Before they could finish, Hinata squealed "100 points!"

Tenten sweat-dropped.

The Haruno and Yamanaka both kept nodding, "If it's Hinata it's going to be a hundred.. un-un. Yep if it's Hinata!" they both agreed.

"Girls!" a crazy person, they thought, with black hair had opened the curtain on them.

"Shizune-san!?"

"I need you guys.. now!" she grabbed all of them and dragged them out. They all stretched their arms out towards the BBQ inn - "Miku!" they cried.

"Tsunade-sama wants a selection of chuunin girls, I guess because the Genin are too young and the Jonin are out on important missions. Don't ask, I don't know why it's girls." Shizune told them.

"That's fine but we can walk! You don't need to drag us across the streets."

**At the Hokage Mansion**

"All girls assembled? Yoshi! I have a really important mission for one of you ladies and a few others will accompany that one person on a let's say 'sub-mission'" she told them of the upcoming yet rare mission.

The Kunoichi's had all gulped.

"Selection time!"

Tsunade smirked while looking at the line of girls. "Okay, I've decided.." she slowly struck her hand out.

She swung her hand left and right and then finally on a set position, pointing at the chosen person (obvious who it is). "Sakura!" she exclaimed.

"H-hai!"

"You are to.." she said slowly. Sakura could only gulp.

"- attend the Yondaime Mizukage's birthday in my place!" the Hokage finished off.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief, "Heh..?"

Tsunade opened her mouth. "Not only you, but Yamanaka Ino, Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata will be attending as well.. but they will occupy the spying viewpoints to see if there will be anyone causing harm or interferes with Sakura giving the Mizukage a good time because I promised I would go but I can't because I feel extremely ill."

"Why us girls?"

"Well, the Fourth Mizukage won't have fun with boys around now will he?! Plus he's got many male attendees around anyway," the blonde woman with hazel-brown eyes dismissed them.

After the girls had left, Shizune took a slight sharp breath. "Tsunade-sama, why aren't you going? The real reason."

"I'm too old anyway, no-one wants a granny at their party. Plus this will create openings for Sakura to get to know him better, I chose Sakura simply because she is my pupil and she needs to find new chances at love; one that will not break her heart unlike that.. Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade answered standing up, almost breaking the table.

Shizune got her answer but wondered, "Then there is Ino..-"

"Ino will find love too. I just don't think this man is suited for her. She suits a rather heart-warmer.. but a tsundere type of man? The Mizukage has a few friends like that," the Senju descendant put her finger on her chin.

"When are they going?" Shizune asked.

"Well, his birthday is like four days away. Just creating chances Shizune.. you never learn."

The assistant who was holding the Hokage's pet pig had sweat-dropped.

**With the Girls**

Tenten put her hands behind her back, "Haa, so we've been chosen but Sakura will have to talk to the Mizukage. Kawaisou!" she said, looked at Sakura.

**[Kawaisou: **can be translated as **_Poor Thing_]**

Ino put a finger to the lip, "Oh yeah, it was Sakura's birthday like two days ago. See! You already have something in common!"

Sakura giggled, "It's as if you make it like a date match-up."

Ino bopped her head, "Teehee~"

The Hyuuga girl and the weapon mistress could only laugh.

"So we all have to go tomorrow? So soon, but I don't know why Tsunade-sama is making us go a few days earlier. For now let's just go home to rest early." Tenten suggest.

The others popped there fists onto the palm of their other hand, "Okay."

**The Next Day**

Sakura came to get Ino early in the morning. The platinum blonde was still asleep - "Let me sleep for a few more hours."

The Haruno waited a bit longer.

She still didn't get up.

Sakura grabbed Ino and pulled her by the legs: ⊂(ﾟДﾟ⊂⌒｀つ≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡! - As you can see she tried crawling back into the bed.

"Let's go Ino! The other two are waiting."

**_On the way to the_ Hidden Mist Village - Kirigakure no Sato**

Tenten stopped the girls and entered a corner-shop. "Ooh souvenirs!"

"We haven't even been there yet!" the girls dragged her out.

At the Mizukage Mansion there were separate rooms for the Mizukages, all on opposite ends.

The girls' eyes twitched, "W-which room?"

The Konoha Kunoichis wondered around in separate directions, opening each door during their search. None had any luck.

Sakura who had been at the last door at the far-end had looked around but couldn't find anyone to match his description.

After exiting the room, she closed the door carefully and took a step back.. until she heard the sound of a splash and the sizzling of special green-tea.

She looked back to see no-one there, then looking down to realise she had knocked a man over.

"_Ah.. it's all ruined. This was a new blend as well,_" was heard from the young man.

He then looked to his clothes to see that it had fallen under the area of his green sash, to which he had looked at.

"Cha.." he said in a quiet tone, then looking up to see a pink-haired girl - one with the scent of cherry-blossoms blooming in late spring.

Sakura heard him, "Cha..?" she repeated. "Shannaro?"

He had a slight vein appear to his head, "What the heck is this 'shannaro?'"

"Ogomenasai!" ~ Sakura forgetting she had knocked him over, causing him to spill his tea on himself.

Sakura stretched her hand out. He reached out to grab it. She removed it and looked at her hand, "Oh. I'm still wearing my gloves, I mean they got dirty - don't wanting you to get your hands dirty." she said as she took them off.

Once again she stretched her hand out to which he paused and looked at it before he grabbed a hold of it. He could hear his heart beat faster as this is actually his first time to touch a girl and also that he didn't notice at first that she had her gloves on.

He could feel the hot green-tea melt into his pants. Sakura looked at his facial reaction - his face became red with his mouth open as if he was about to cry. "Oh you mean 'cha'! The tea has gone in. Anyway, I am really sorry but we have to go in somewhere before it actually burns your skin!"

She attempted to pull his pants down but he held it up as they were in a public hallway, also that he didn't want her to see any of his parts.

She pulled his hand and ran back to the centre of the hall as that is where she noticed a fountain earlier on, she swung him into the fountain. All he could feel now is his legs shivering in the coldness of the water.

He looked at Sakura and lifted his hand up, "Hiidoi! Knocking me over and causing me to spill my drink and then throwing me into the water-fountain! Is that how you treat the Fourth Mizukage!" he grunted slightly.

"Gomen.. Ee? You're the Fourth Mizukage? _Such a cute one._" she looked at him as her eyes sparkled.

"I am. Is there anything you wanted? Pink-haired girl.. I mean you were standing outside my office." he asked her.

"Pink-haired girl?" she looked at her hair and twiddled it. "Oh, I am very sorry for not introducing myself. My name Sakura. Haruno Sakura. May I speak with you in your office please?" she requested.

He got up from the water-fountain and pulled her hand to the direction of his office which they had previously moved away from.

He opened the door to the office and pulled her in, still dripping with water.

"So Sakura-san.. what is it?" he asked.

"Sakura-san? Are you sure you don't want to call me Haruno?"

"Okay, fine then. Sakura-chan."

The Haruno in shock and blushed. "Ee, are you sure you want to call me that too?"

"Unn. Moving on. Do you have any business with me or are you just checking every door you can find?" he questioned her but in a kind manner, even after her spilling his tea.

She handed him a scroll containing the details of their visit.

"Oh. I see. So she can't come. Anyway I never did celebrate it because I always forget, I mean it annoys me and I like to be alone more. Plus most of the Kages are older and the recent one, Goudaime Kazekage: Gaara, is younger." he added.

"Mizukage-sama, why don't you celebrate it this year? I would be coming for no reason if you aren't there at your own party, even more I will be staying here until Tsunade-sama calls me and my friends back to Konoha." she told him.

".. Okay, only because you guys came all this way - I'll celebrate this year. And I don't want you to go back all the way without anything, which may disappoint your Hokage," the Fourth agreeing to go to this years' party.

He crossed his arms. "What?! You're going to stay here! In this room!? With your friends!? I don't want people to think I am doing anything to a bunch of girls that just arrived here!"

The red-clothes wearing Medical Kunoichi could only sweat-drop to his reaction. "That's not what I meant Mizukage-sama.. not in this room but in the Kirigakure Inn" Sakura lifting her hand up and trying to make him stop.

He blushed slightly for his false assumptions. "Aa.. and please call me Yagura!" he pointed his thumb at himself.

"Ya-Ya-Yagura-sama" she stuttered.

"Now now. You don't need to add the -sama. Everyone does and it's a bore."

"But you're a Higher.. I mean Kage Ranked Ninja and if anyone heard me just call you by your name, I could get scolded." the green-eyes worried - more for his status than her well-being.

"It's fine, if anyone has a problem with you calling me by my name then I'll deal with it. So relax," Yagura, calming her down.

"Thank you.. but I have to get used of calling you Yagura-sama first before I can change it. Not long ago I was still calling you _Mizukage-sama_."

"That's true but there are other Mizukages, so calling me 'Yagura-sama' should be fine. I don't like this status thing, that's why I want you to call me by my name so we are equal," the Sanbi Jinchuuriki gave his reasonings.

Sakura looked away with a slight smile, "Hai!"

She then turned back to him, "I hear you are the Three-tails' Jinchuuriki?"

"..Y-yeah.. - would that cause you to hate me?"

"No, of course not! It's just I know a Jinchuuriki myself and Gaara you mentioned so I helped them quite a bit while they were in trouble. If anything happens, I would like to be of help to you. So I'll see you later, me and my friends still have to book in for the Inn."

Yagura put his finger on his forehead, "I see. I'll make reservations for you and your friends, so take this and show it to the counter-person when you are there."

She nodded.

"Your forehead is quite big isn't it?" he added in as a bonus.

Her eyebrows started twitching. "Yes, it might me.." a dark aura started waving behind her.

"No, I mean.. look.. it's wide and pretty. So you must be clever!" he started sweating because he thought it angered her.

"Don't you have a problem with me?" he asked her.

"Why?"

"Well.. I'm shorter.." he stated.

"Not really. There are many short people. Height is not age, it's just something that grows in time. So you are fine."

She shut the door, "Good night."

**THE ABOVE IS UNFINISHED**


End file.
